


Best Years

by wastedandalone



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Adorable Tony Stark, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Army AU, Captain Steve Rogers - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Homecoming, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mechanic Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedandalone/pseuds/wastedandalone
Summary: Christmas isn't Christmas without Steve, Tony thinks. Little does he know, his best friends have planned the best Christmas ever despite the love of his life not being home. Missing Steve while he was deployed made everything worth it.
Relationships: Ana Jarvis/Edwin Jarvis, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Best Years

Tony doesn’t like the house with Steve gone. The days pass like molasses in wintertime, his mechanic shop keeping him just busy enough to distract from the heartache of having a soldier across the sea. New York in December is beautiful. The snow comes down in thick blankets, city Christmas lights twinkling and reflecting off the flakes that stick. 

On their last video call, Captain Rogers told his boyfriend that he wouldn’t be able to make it home for Christmas. It’d be their fifth year together if he was here. Their anniversary was December 22nd. An annual trip to see the lights at the local zoo had led to them getting caught underneath the mistletoe, and the rest was history. Tony couldn’t believe that in twenty days, it would be their fifth anniversary as a couple. 

They had moved in together two years ago, and although Steve was on active duty, he was able to be stationed in New York City and stay at home, doing office work mainly. But now there was some operation going on overseas and the soldier had to leave. They video chatted as much as they were able, texted twice as much, and Tony sent care packages every two weeks. He wrote love letters to his Captain and put them all in the box, along with different things that Steve needed. He always included a postcard from New York to remind him where home was. Water flavoring packets, beef jerky, trail mix, gum, baby wipes, his favorite shampoo, stuff to write letters, and books that Tony had just finished reading were just a few things that the Captain had received in his boxes. Now it seemed the mechanic would have to mail Steve’s Christmas present all the way over to Afghanistan. 

But, just in case, Tony would keep the ring here. He was ready to make the soldier his husband, and he couldn’t think of anything better than a Christmas proposal. It was what Tony always wanted; to be asked to spend forever with the love of his life surrounded by adoring family and soft glittering lights. The older man had made plans over Thanksgiving to be with the Jarvis’ again. His parents were long gone, but Anna and Edwin were more his family than his father ever was. He loved his mother dearly and grieved her loss, but she let Howard prey upon Tony, so in his mind, she wasn’t a saint either. Anna considered Tony one of her own, and for that he was thankful. 

Christmas was a mere five days away. Steve’s care package had been mailed a week ago, so he’d get it by Christmas Eve. Tony included some snacks and more of the seasoning his boyfriend liked, to add some flavor to those bland ready-to-eat meals. This year one of Steve’s presents was a wallet photo album. Some of the pictures were of the couple on their various adventures, some were just silly ones Tony had taken, and about three of them, hidden in the middle, were boudoir photos of the Captain’s boyfriend. He knew Steve might catch hell for it, but the blonde was the one to bring up the idea, and he missed his boyfriend so much he didn’t give a shit if his battalion poked fun. The soldiers hardly ever got any downtime, and when they did, Steve’s mind always kept going back to the brunette on his knees, pretty brown eyes looking up at him with flushed cheeks. There was no way Steve was going to survive another six months without seeing  _ something  _ risque from his Tony. So, per his Captain’s request, Tony had booked a boudoir session for gay men. He couldn’t wait to show Steve the rest of the photos when he came home. 

They had just video chatted two days ago, and now more than ever, Tony’s heart ached. He missed Steve. He missed his Captain every day, but if Steve were home, they’d be baking sugar cookies and smearing icing on each other today. It was their “Sunday before Christmas” ritual. The apartment was decorated carefully, something fit for a soldier’s homecoming. Tony held out hope that maybe, just maybe, Corporal Romanova would have a little Christmas spirit and send Steve home. It didn’t look promising. Steve’s camouflage fatigues looked a little more ragged each time they saw each other on screen. Tony could only pray the love of his life was staying as safe as possible. 

He had a few days to prepare presents for his “adopted” family, picking out a lovely plush robe for Anna and an expensive set of black onyx cufflinks for Edwin. Despite the man getting older, his butler habits stayed ingrained in him from his time with the Starks. He insisted on dressing in at least a button-down and proper trousers each day. It was ritual, even if a three-piece suit was no longer necessary. 

Tony had a large flower centerpiece delivered to their house on Christmas Eve. It featured a thick pillar candle in a clear glass vase, surrounded by red roses, white lilies, pinecones, berries, and lush greenery. He spent the day decorating the house minimally, stringing up some lights and assembling a mini tree, complete with little ornaments. He situated Steve’s small smattering of gifts that would stay there until he came home. A new bottle of his favorite cologne, a book he’d been wanting for ages on President Kennedy signed by the author, and the ring box. It was all wrapped in foil-like red and gold paper, complete with ribbon bows on each box. Tony gave it one last look before he went to go get ready for the party. If he stayed there any longer, he was at risk of crying. So he ignored the aching in his chest and slipped on his best ugly sweater for the gathering at the Jarvis’. It had a heavily decorated Christmas tree on it, complete with felt and glitter ornaments and real gold garland. It was hideous. He loved it. Tony loaded up his small SUV and headed towards the party, gifts for everyone in tow. 

He came in with a box of presents, greeting Anna with a smile and a kiss to her cheek. He looked around and smiled, noticing another bouquet of flowers near the Christmas three. Roses and sunflowers, Steve’s favorite. Tony didn’t think anything of it, thought that maybe the couple wanted to give their “son” something that was in a way a piece of his boyfriend, or maybe they weren’t even for him, but the two American flags poking out of the bouquet told Tony differently. 

Tony helped Anna finish up cooking and began plating things for her as everyone else arrived. Bruce, Natasha, Bucky, Sam, Rhodey, Carol, Clint, and Maria all came in one after the other. They all greeted one another with a few of them asking how Steve was doing and telling Tony that they missed him, too. Dinner went off without a hitch, conversation light and breezy, laughter echoing off the walls. All of the “kids” had insisted on cleaning up to save Anna the trouble, mainly just gathering dishes and collecting trash for now. After they opened presents, they’d have dessert and stay until maybe midnight before going home and having their own Christmases with their families on Christmas Day. 

When it was time for presents, Tony went to go sit in his usual spot, but Natasha stopped him. She motioned to a chair in the doorway from the living room to the entryway, where he wouldn’t be able to see someone come in the entryway door. 

“We have a bigger present for you and don’t wanna spoil it before you get to see it!” She explains to Tony. He just smiles and nods, wondering what the hell the bigger present could be. 

“I swear to God if it’s not that Milwaukee mobile workbench I wanted, I will fucking walk out,” he jokes with Natasha. 

“Oh shut up, you’re all bark and no bite, Stark,” she teases back. 

“Come on you two, let’s get presents opened,” Anna interjects a stern look but playful smile on her face, bringing their focus back to the task at hand. 

Bruce and Bucky get presents passed out to their new respective owners, and Tony is marveling at everything he gets. As much as he loves giving, he can tell everyone put thought into what they gave him this year, including a book on military long distance relationships from Sam. Once everyone is nearly done, Rhodey stands up and announces he needs help with Tony’s last present. Bucky and Natasha are quick to volunteer, and the mechanic is getting excited. They exit out the front door, and maybe five minutes later, they’re coming back in with the workbench he wanted with a big red bow on top. He stands up and starts to meet them in the entryway before Bucky stops him. 

“Hold on, someone else joined us, too,” he smirks. Tony stands back in anticipation, his heart thumping against his ribcage. No one is missing from the celebration, so who the hell could it be? 

Bucky looks down and gives the mystery person a nod, apparently the signal. 

The next thing Tony knows, fresh camo fatigues spring up and he catches a glimpse of the “ROGERS” name patch before he’s launching himself into Steve’s arms. The soldier catches him with ease, but stumbles back a little at the sheer force of it all. Before the brunette can help it, he’s shoving his head into the crook of his Captain’s neck and sobbing. Tony didn’t think he’d be home until June but he was here in his arms, alive and breathing and  _ home _ and it was just too much. 

The first thing he said to his boyfriend was a broken, whispered “Steve.” The blonde just held him tighter and shushed him soothingly. 

“I know, baby, I know.” 

After Tony’s sobs had calmed down and he could finally speak without getting choked up, he kissed Steve sweetly and for a beat longer than was appropriate in front of family, but no one cared. They were reunited and that was all that mattered. 

“How did you-- I thought the General-- Oh my God I love you, please never leave me again, that was horrid and I missed you so much,” he babbles, holding onto Steve for dear life. 

“We got the job done early. All that’s left is assessment but that’s not my job so I caught the first plane home once they cleared me. I love you so much, sweetheart. Eight months was too long, but my contract is up next June so the chances of me being shipped back out are very slim,” Steve explained, gently setting Tony down on his feet. “Rhodey helped me plan everything once I realized I’d be home for Christmas, and the look on your face was so worth it.” 

Tony just held Steve by his waist, taking in the soldier’s facial features. He was a little skinnier, had bags under his eyes and a small cut above his eyebrow, but he was just as beautiful as when he’d first left. “Make sure I thank the General at the next Army Ball for getting my soldier back to me in one piece,” the brunette smiles, his hands not leaving Steve as he looks to Rhodey. “Thank you for planning all this.” 

Rhodey just nods and gives a smile in return before Tony is dragging Steve in the living room, as if he just won the biggest stuffed animal in the claw machine and wanted to show everyone. 

“Guys! My boyfriend is home!” he beams, never leaving the blonde’s side. Everyone else is smiling brightly as well and giving their “welcome home”’s, Anna is wiping at her eyes and trying not to show she’s crying a little. Steve’s voice comes next, directed at Tony. 

“About that title…” 

Tony turns around to see the soldier on one knee, holding a velvet box. 

“I’d like to change that to husband, take your last name. Captain Stark-Rogers just sounds so much better. I wanted to do this before I left but I wanted to be sure I’d make it home first, instead of leaving you a widow, so I waited. I love you with all my heart and I want to be yours forever, if you’ll let me. Anthony Edward, will you marry me?”

Anyone in the room could’ve knocked Tony over with a feather. The man who had a comment for everything was finally fucking speechless. Doe eyes are wide as he nods slowly, still in shock from everything. Steve stands and takes the ring from the box, then takes Tony’s left hand in his, slowly sliding on the thin gunmetal colored ring. Tony leans in for a kiss and once his love has sealed the deal, he pulls back and shakes his head. 

“Wait a damn minute. Did I just… get proposed to? Am I getting married to literally the hottest piece of ass on the planet?” He looks up to Steve, and he nods, confirming everything Tony just said. 

“Yep. I’m yours for the rest of our days, my love.” 

Tony takes a step closer and kisses his new fiance again, standing on his tip-toes. 

“Well, I’ll be damned. I had a ring waiting on you whenever you got to come home,” he confesses. “But this is better than anything I could’ve ever imagined. I adore you, Rogers. Now let’s say bye to everyone and get out of here so I can get a little more R-rated with you... “ He looks to Anna for permission quickly. “Anna? Is it okay if Steve and I head home?” 

Anna just rolls her eyes and shoos them away with her hand. “Yes, of course! Now get your shit together and go home. And for the love of all of us, use your fucking protection, would you? I’ll make the soldier a plate while you guys load up everything.” 

Steve looks to her, matching Tony’s gaze, and gives a small nod with a smile. “Thank you, Mrs. Jarvis. I promise we’ll clean up everything on New Year’s Day.” 

Anna is already hurrying off to the kitchen, calling after them, “Don’t forget Steve’s flowers! He earned those!” Tony nods to her, smiling. 

Once all the presents are loaded up, including Tony’s new workbench and Steve’s flowers, Anna presents the soldier with his plate. She gives the two men a kiss on the cheek, and Edwin is behind her to shake their hands. Tony hugs Anna tight, whispering a “Thanks, Mom,” in her ear, before following Steve out the door. The mechanic holds his fiance's hand the entire way home, finally feeling complete. 

Later that night, with both Steve and Tony’s presents under the tree for Christmas morning, they hold each other tight in their arms. The blonde is a little thinner than Tony remembers, but that doesn’t matter. He’s just glad to have his Captain home. Steve is fast asleep in the brunette’s arms, and just before he falls asleep himself, he whispers to the soldier, “I love you, Mr. Stark-Rogers. I love you, I love you, I love you.” 

_ Darling, the future is better than yesterday _

_ I wasted so much time on people that reminded me of you _

_ Gave you a million reasons to walk away  _

_ But I’ll build a house out of the mess and all the broken pieces  _

_ I’ll make up for all of your tears _

_ I’ll give you the best years  _

_ Past love burned out like a cigarette  _

_ I promise, darling, you won’t regret _

_ The best years  _

**Author's Note:**

> the amount of research I do for my fics when I need to know how to picture something or how to write something accurately... anyways. thank you for reading. ily all. <3 -n


End file.
